Chris
FNwMT= Chris is a supporting character in Five Nights With Mac Tonight. He is the protagonist's manager and he serves as the game's 'phone guy', and guides the player through the first five nights. On the fifth night, however, he is attacked by an animatronic, and a Mac Tonight mask is forced onto his head with the wires entering his brain. After this encounter, Chris becomes hostile towards the player and is the only active character on Night 6. Appearance Chris wears a black, dirty, suit, and has pale but rotten skin Which is shown by his hands. During Night 6, he wears the broken and rotten old Mac Tonight head that was laying on the office desk for every night up to Night 4. There also can be red wires seen in the mask; Chris's eyes are barely visible. Voiced Lines Night 1 "Hey, bud. Uh, I'm glad you applied for this night shift job here at our McDonalds. We've been looking for someone for a long time. Anyway, I'm thrilled to have you aboard. I'm your manager, Chris, and it's my job to guide you through what you have to do here for your night shift duties. '' ''First things first, you have a camera panel there for you to check the building's security cameras. We've installed them for you so you don't have to keep wandering around the place to make sure things are in the right place, as well as a main quicker way to check the rooms. '' ''Uh... on the second floor's our new animatronic, Mac Tonight. You may remember him from the commercials. Anyway, we recently had to install a new Mac animatronic. Uh... to your left of your desk are the, um... remains of the old one. We believe vandals have been breaking in through the night and tampering with it but... we'll just leave it at that. He always seems out of place every morning, and the other employees are becoming paranoid that it's haunted, but I'm not gonna bother you with that. '' ''In case anyone does get into the building and into your office, to your left is a window which you can shut. Well, there's a problem with the window: it has this uhh, broken spring which keeps it open when you close it, so... we don't really have the budget to replace it yet so, it all went into the animatronic. '' ''Now, the door to your right, if anyone at all goes for that door, use your camera system to activate one of the monitors in the kitchen. It will generate some sound that will distract whoever's at your door. Anyway, I think that's all you need to know for tonight. Uhh, I'll speak to you again tomorrow" Night 2 "Hey there again. Congratulations on completing your first night shift job. Remember, you still do have the others to go. Right, so, this time um... things have been acting up lately. More of the animatronics have been vandalized and, their behaviors' been like rather speechless lately. They keep acting like they don't know what they're doing; they don't act like they usually would. Like, instead of entertaining like always, they'll just... stare. Menacingly. The people are really getting creeped out by this behavior, and as the workers of this company, we're liberated to find out what's causing this. Anyways, this night... Mac Tonight wasn't the only one seen in different places. Our other animatronic, the Hamburgler, also known as Ronald's nemesis in the commercials if I recall, has recently been sighted in different areas. You can't see where he is off your camera in the counter area, so expect him to show up at one point. However, he doesn't make his way towards you or the door of your office nor your window. Hamburgler was once even found in the ''vent just in one of the rooms of the second floor. Seeing how you're on the first floor, something tells me he'll try to get into the vent in your office... which is why on your camera panel you can trigger the ventilation heat and burn up the inside of the vents. Not literally though, but... Hamburgler would escape the vent due to the heat and... it'll bust up his circuitry, causing him to run away.'' Well, I hope this helped you through your shift. Uh... I'll see you tomorrow." Night 3 "Hey you made it to Night 3, good job! Did Mac or the Hamburgler move at all last night? Just asking, nothing big, but... hey, you're getting used to the night shift. We knew nothing would go wrong right? heh. Anyways, today was a bit suspicious. On the 2nd floor, you can see a room in the corner, the one next to the area with the vent and Grimmace. Yeeeah, people have been reporting strange, groaning like noises around that area. Our staff checked in the room where that door leads to, we haven't found anything weird in there. It even happened again earlier today. Just keep an eye on it, alright? Also, speaking of Grimmace: he's been acting up lately. The kitchen staff reported that he just randomly entered the kitchen from time to time, and he'd just do nothing but stand there. If he moves tonight, eh, I'd bet he'd go to the kitchen. He may know about your way of distracting the others with the kitchen sound, so be careful. Alright, I will be seeing you tomorrow. Keep an eye on Grimmace and the other ones and I'll see you later." Night 4 "Heh, hey Night 4. Good job. Hey, uh, has everything been alright lately? 'Cause this morning after you finished your shift you um, you looked restless. Uh, you didn't even respond to my questions, you just left the building quickly; in a hurry. I don't know if it was something that was happening, or something to do with what happened overnight. You can tell me what you know... we can help. Anyway, today all four of the animatronics have been getting aggressive, and we had to keep the restaurant closed until our engineers can fix them. But... they can't seem to find anything. Mayor McCheese has been sighted stood at the window staring at passing people during the night. If he's acting suspicious, then I'd probably get ready for him tonight. I don't know which way he'll be getting into your office, but... eh, you can find that out. I'm busy right now looking for some footage; to see if I can catch who vandalized anything. Anyways, I'll see you. " Night 5 12AM Call: "Heeyyy, it's your final night. Good job on making it through your week. Right, uh, first thing's first I'm just going to update you on some of the stuff that's been happening with the animatronics so far. Today their behavior... hasn't been assured. We had to close down the restaurant today while we look into what's up with them. Our engineers still can't find anything wrong with them... (Door slowly creaks open) Hey, what are you doing? You're supposed to be on your stage. Hey, wait, no! Get out of here, what are you-!" (Static click) 5AM Call: (Gargling and warbling groans, with a few words semi-telligable being picked out) |-|FNwMT2= Chris is the protagonist of Five Nights with Mac Tonight 2. Much like the protagonist from the first game, he works as a night guard at an animatronics factory. His mission is to keep an eye on the building and to prevent any vandals from coming into the building. In reality he must survive the 12AM - 6AM shift against a bevy of animatronics. By Night 5, Chris is fired from the job as soon as he entered his office, as the Manager suspects that he is the reason that the animatronics have been damaged and moving around randomly. He seemingly returns for a sixth night for reasons unknown before he starts working for McDonald's as a manager, thus leading to the events of the first game. |-|FNwMT:R= Chris is a supporting character in Five Nights at Mac Tonight: Remastered. He reprises the role of the Protagonist's manager and serves as the Phone Guy, warning the player about the dangers he will face each night. He becomes an antagonist on Night 6, due to being caught by the animatronics and forced into a broken Mac Tonight head and killed. The wiring in the broken head reanimates him and drives him to attack you. Voiced Lines Night 1 "G'day g'day. This is Chris here. You may remember me; I'm the manager at the - I'm the manager here at this Mackers. Again I'd just like to thank you for taking the night shift job, seeing as how no one else would. This position is very big and important to all of us here, especially by all of the uh... events that took place overnight. Concerning our collection of animatronics. We mostly think it's vandals breaking in and tampering with them, seeing as how in the mornings we would find them out of place from time to time. So thanks to you, we can now make sure that doesn't happen again. '' ''These animatronics are new and expensive and they're our only source of making more money here. So getting on with it, these new animatronics including the new mascot Mac Tonight, which has recently been in the McDonald's commercials for promoting food. You may have heard of him, or not; but that doesn't matter right now. These animatronics are sensitive to sound, so basically if it's too quiet, they will think something is going on. We aren't super sure, but just in case - we aren't super sure, but just in case we have a sound system in Mac's room that usually plays music throughout the day. So if anything happens, just play that sound and they'll think it's still daytime. We aren't expecting them to behave in such a way because - we aren't expecting them to behave in such a way because of it being night, so you'd expect them to be shut off. If the sound system corrupts and all, that panel above you should be able to fix it. We connected it around the building in case of any emergency, but can take time to repair. To your left there is also a drive-thru window. You obviously know what they're used for. It is important, as it is an entrance advantage to anyone who attempts to break in. So if you do happen to see anyone there at all, try activating some sounds through the speaker box inside. You know, where people talk through to order their food? But anyway, I think that's about all that you need to know for the night. So I'll see you in the morning." Night 2 "Right, hello again. I guess you had no issues for your first night on the job. Good... hardly anything happens on the first night, now does it? Mac wasn't the only one we found out of place in the morning. The Hamburgler was oddly found in the vent on the second floor of the building. Due to him being rather smaller than the other animatronics, he can rather easily fit in the vent. So if Ham does move at all, and you see him climb into the vent, you can trigger the vent to let out a lot of heat. And the heat can cause the metal surroundings to become really hot, so of course he's gonna get away from that to avoid circuitry damage. Don't worry though, I doubt the circuits will actually get damaged, so we don't have any risk of properly damaging them. Speaking of damage, beware overusing the vent, which was why the vent was open in the first place due to maintenance. So if it does get nixed, use your second panel there to fix it, just like the speaker repair when it gets broken. I know, I know the equipment we have here isn't that powerful. And that should be all that you need to know. See you in the morning." Night 3 To Be Written Night 4 To Be Written Night 5 To Be Written Night 6 "Hahahahahahaha! Here it is, your final night! I bet you didn't expect to get out of here safe and sound right after this night! You can't tell any one of us what you're about to see tonight! And you're gonna see how much of a state I'm in! Well mate, I'm gonna make sure that you don't make it out of this one, and there will be no witnesses! YOU WANT TO FIND OUT WHAT REALLY HAPPENED?!?! READY OR NOT, HERE I COME!" When Chris is Active "He only cared for himself!" "She didn't deserve it!" "I can't let it go. I can't believe I'm seeing this." "I wish everything was back as it was." RemasteredChrisJumpscare.gif|Chris's Jumpscare from the remastered Chris.gif|Chris's Jumpscare 621.png 782.png 628.png 627.png 625.png 624.png 621.png 626.png Fnwmt_original_-_chris_jumpscare.gif|Chris's Updated Jumpscare Chris Category:Males